Forget the 2nd Love Operation
by Himeyu
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a 20-year-old girl who was dumped by her 2nd love, feeling hopeless, she promises to forget him in just a month so she made the Oh-So-Operation with her bestfriend Luka and seek to find a guy who deserves her. Will she able to find Mr.Right Guy or her 1st love will come back to save her from this sufferings or she'll find the happiness to a 18-year-old bipolar guy?
1. FT2LO - Prologue

**Forget the 2****nd**** Love Operation**

_**Prologue**_

|| 14 Years Ago ||

**"Miku-chan! Let's go out and play!" **A little boy asked excitedly while holding a yellow ball in his right hand, knocking in a turquoise door. **"Miku-chan, are you there!?" **the little boy asked impatiently, scratching his head

He keep repeating the same question while the cold wind trying to freeze his frail body, he hugs himself trying to feel his own warm but he failed. Getting cold as ice, planning to enter the girl's room, he scan the whole corridor making sure that no one will see him entering the little girl's room.

_My mom told me that I shouldn't entering other people's room without their permission but maybe just this once. _he thought

Shakily he opened the turquoise door and silently enter it, and inside, a long beautiful teal girl lying in a pink floral bed caught his attention, he gazed at her for a long time and notices her beauty, her long teal hair that is all over the bed, her long eyelashes, her pink lips and pointed nose makes her look like a goddess of beauty_**.**_

_No she's really a goddess! _he thought once more, feeling colder, he approached the sleeping girl and held her hand **"Warm." **he whispered while laying his head to the floral bed.

Knowingly that the girl is in deep sleep, he closes his golden eyes trying to catch a nap. Feeling uncomfortable so he was trying to find a good position, he looked at the girl again, but he was surprise to see the girl with her eyes fully opened. He stood up properly and stare at her blue, heart-catching eyes.

**"I'm sorry for entering your room!" **the little boy bowed with his eyes shut and asked for forgiveness, expecting to be thrown, he heard a small giggle that make him questioned, with his curious face he looked upon the little girl and surprise to see that she was smiling

**"I know what you want, do you want to play right?" **she asked and got up to her bed **"Let's play castle, you're the prince and I'm your princess." **she suggest and hugs the little boy.


	2. Chapter 1 - I Can't

**Himeyu: Before I start the chapter I might recommend you to load this first [ watch?v=RSKuCofbsFs ] it's the 2012 winter version of SPL, Miku and Len will sing it at this chapter and also a good background music , thank you! *^* The first result is the video/song , this site won't show the word youtube so... Hard to explain THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **_**I Can't**_

**"Ah, another boring school year." **Miku said as she got up to her bed, she put up her slippers and stretch her arms and legs believing that she'll go taller if she meet that daily exercise, she laugh **"Why would I believe that kind of things, I've been doing that for a year but still,"** she look at her bare feet **"No improvements."** she face the mirror looking at her turquoise circle eyes and notice a dark line under her beautiful eyes that gotten thicker since last year **"Dang! Eyebags sucks!" **she complained

After complaining, she went to the bathroom and take a bath, **"Uhh.." **Miku moaned as the hot water giving her pleasure and a feeling of warm.

Almost ready to go to her university she asked **"What's better pigtails or twintails?" **while holding her hair to twintails to pigtails. In the end she choses twintails because she think it suits her best

Bubbly Miku was walking on her way to the school when she passed by an empty playground, **"Swing!" **she exclaimed excitedly, in hurry, she run towards the swing and like a kid she plays with it. Turning her head left and right she notice that there is no one in the street anymore so she immediately sit properly unto the swing, this is what she's waiting for, singing, she loves to sing while the swing is swaying her light body

**Tashite ni de waru SPL  
Omoi Hajikeru Summer Drinking  
Nebokenaide yo  
Hora! Nomihoshite yo  
Haato no oku wo shikkari shigeki shite  
**  
The tealette smiles, she knew that she misses this kind of feeling, the feeling of peace and love, that she cares for nothing and no one, finally, she sings with her eyes closed feeling the cool breeze

**Chakushokuryou wa zero paasento  
Kimi he no omio wa paafekuto paasento  
Ki wo nukanaide  
Hora! Hayaku shite yo  
Dokka tondecchau mae ni tsukamaetete**

**Kakugo shite yo!**  
**Tsutaeru Kara**  
**"Suki da yo"**  
**Demo dame da yo**  
**Furisuginaide**  
**Furisuginaide**  
**Furisugitara kimi goto**  
**Tonde yuku yo!**

The girl didn't notice that her catching voice that is getting louder and louder attracted a blonde man who was only a few inches away from her.

**Tansan hajikeru kono omoi wa  
Amaku nomidzurai SPL (SPL) **

Miku was surprised to see a blonde man wearing the same uniform from her school suddenly approached her and joins her as she sings Set Priority Level, Miku should be upset for some one ruin her peaceful scene but no, his voice captured her

**Makajuu demo  
Ama sugiru no mo  
Nodo-goshi ga itai yo! Dakara**

The mysterious blond immediately sits at the empty swing beside her and joins at her as she sings her favorite song. The blonde closes his eyes, as they both singing and sharing each other's symphony

**Dandan kagayaku ushiro sugata  
Kimi no daisuki na SPL (SPL)  
Namida ga deru hodo sawayakana  
Kono kimochi hajikeru bitansan**

**Kimi ni moratta SPL**  
**Akeru koto naku Summer's Shaking**  
**Taikutsu na asa**  
**Ajikenai Sunset**  
**Boku no kimochi wo kyou mo nomihoshite iku**

Miku opened her eyes as she hear the mysterious guy singing his part at the song. Cheeky Miku was surprise for she notices the feeling that she's currently having right know is different, a feeling that she misses, feeling safe but sound. _"This feeling seems different yet familiar" _she thought

**Iratsuku iro no SPL  
Forumu kae tsutsu yatte kuru  
Ki wo nukanaide  
Hora! Hayaku shiro yo  
Hayaku shinai to tooku ni buttobasuzo!**

Miku is already liking the feeling, she doesn't want this feeling to end, she wanted the mysterious guy to be with her side forever, she felt like being desperate to keep the feeling

**Nan daro kore  
Ima sugu ni mo  
Hajikeru sunzen sa  
Awa bukubuku  
Boku buruburu  
Furikittara mou sugo  
Tonde iku yo!**

**Tansan hajiketa kimi no omoi**  
**Amaku nomidzurai SPL (SPL)**  
**Wariai nara**  
**Go-tai-go de**  
**Choudo ii gurai sa dakedo**

The blonde open his left eye and leaving his right eye closed, he looked at the girl, singing with her eyes closed while the cool and warm wind is blowing her long teal hair, he knew the girl is beautiful but the thing that catches his attention is her voice for sure.

**SPL kara mieru kimi wa  
Awa no nuketa juusu mitai de  
Kimi no kata ni te wo oita boku ni  
Sara ni hajike dashita kyoutansan**

**Aa omoi ga tsunoru hodo furueru yubisaki**  
**Ochitsuke**  
**My Heart**  
**Kyou koso**  
**Kimi ni tsutaetai no**

**Tansan hajikeru**

**(** **"Ring Ring Ring" )**

Suddenly the tealette's phone did ring ruining their sweet atmosphere

She immediately took her phone out of her pocket to see who the hell is ruining the atmosphere. **"Oh, it's Luka." **she suddenly pulled out her words and answers it

**"Yes, Luka?"  
"Sure, I'll be there."**

She hang up her phone, **"I'll be going now, the song become more alive, thanks to you."**

She ready to leave when the mysterious blonde speaks **"I hope we can finish the song someday." **while smiling.

_'I hope we can watch the stars together someday'_

Miku wasn't expecting that the blonde will say those words, those words has given her a flashback but in the other side, it gives her hope that soon she'll meet the man again.

**"I really hope!" **She replied while hope is filling her

The tealette leaves the playground leaving the man alone, with hurry, she runs toward their school and look for Luka

In 15 minutes she have found Luka and hugs her

**"Why Luka-nee what's the good news!?" **she asks excitedly while jumping

**"Kaito-sama is single again! You should confess to him Miku-chan!" **Luka reported excitedly

Little Miku still hasn't experience confessing, she's scared that the man might not return her feelings, she believes that a man should confess to a girl not a girl should confess to a man.

**"Hehe," **she fakes a laugh **"I think I'll pass." **she said while waving her hands as a sign of rejection

**"Neh! But Miku-chan!" **Luka said and hold Miku's hand trying to please her **"You're beautiful, look, 46 guys confess to** **you last year! I think you should give it a try, Kaito will sure accept your feelings!" **she said while encouraging her bestfriend

**"I'll think about it but don't try to push me got it?" **the teal said while looking at the pink haired deeply **"I'm your bestfriend how can't I push you?" **the pink asked while pouting

Since Miku saw her bestfriend pout which is her weakness she can't control herself and pinches her bestfriend's cheeks.

**"Ow, ow oww" **Luka cried as Miku pinch her cheeks **"Miku! I got you, I won't push you anymore! Please put you hands down!" **Luka said, pleasing Miku

**"You're so cute Luka-chan!" **the teal said while smiling** "I know that I'm cute you don't have to remind me." **The pink said while brushing her hair

**"The class will start now," **Miku looked at Luka **"RUN!" **they both shouted in chorus

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Class, the difference of ***** and ******** is ****"

their teacher is currently giving the whole class a lesson and obviously Miku is bored so she decided to take a pee (just an excuse to leave the class for a while) to kill her boredom

**"Science sure is soooo boring" **Miku complained as she walk toward the toilet

Miku that is walking quietly then suddenly she hears a conversation that interests her

**"Kaito-sama, please go out with me!" **Miku suddenly eavesdrops to the confession, she knew that this is not a good thing but she really was curious if Kaito of her dream will answer the girl's confession.

She sighs , praying that Kaito will decline her confession, Curious Miku closed her eyes with closed her fist

**"Sorry, I'm inlove with someone else." **Miku jumped at Kaito's reply _He's inlove with someone else? But whom? _Miku questioned herself

Miku notice the time that she's taking so she immediately went back to her classroom

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please pass the note to Luka"

Miku whispered to her seatmate IA , the girl with braid and she just nodded and pass to her seatmate to Luka

_I saw a girl and Kaito on my way to C.R, the girl did confess but Kaito rejected her, I'm really afraid Luka, I can't do it._

Discourage Miku trying not to cry suddenly heard a loud voice that sure, she didn't wanted to hear

**"WHHAATT! MIKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING" **Miku instantly turn her head to the one who shouted and she was shocked to see her bestfriend walking towards her **"Miku! Tell me you didn't wrote this!" **She looked up to see her bestfriend Luka, which is looking to her with disbelief, pointing to the paper which she wishes to pass to Luka but instead of replying she pointed he finger to the class which is looking at the both of them.

**"Uhh.. Luka.." **the teal said in embarrassed while trying to hide her face to the crowd

**"Sir, excuse us" **Luka said and pulled Miku away and went to the rooftop

**"EXPLAIN THIS!" **Luka, with anger ask her bestfriend 

* * *

**Himeyu: Yeah , a lame chapter , looks like I didn't even try LAWL , anyway , I'll do my best at the next chapter , so I hope you'll read it . :'3 Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 2 - R is for Rinto?

**Forget the 2****nd**** Love Operation**

**Chapter 2 - **_**R is for Rinto?**_

The teal is now in her bed trying to figure out things, in the end she still decided to confess with the help of her bestfriend Luka

(/* Flashback *\)

**"EXPLAIN THIS!" **Luka, with anger asks her bestfriend

Miku bowed her head, **"Luka, why do you want me to confess to Kaito?" **the teal asked while biting her lower lip , she feels that there is something that Luka doesn't tell her.

**"Sigh, of course! That is because I know that you guys are cute together! And also I know that you'll be happy with him by your side!" **the pink answered while putting her hands to the teal's shoulders. Miku looked at Luka with an awful face

The teal doesn't believe what the pink just said, she thinks that it was something more but still she nodded, she thinks that all she can do right now is to believe and trust her bestfriend Luka

**"I got you, just don't do that in front of our class again. It was embarrassing." **The teal said while shrugging her shoulders

The pink nodded **"That was sure embarrassing! I think overact." **she said then pouted. Miku doesn't feel comfortable , she didn't know why but she just set aside those feelings, she nodded then smile **"So let's go? The professor might get angry to us cause we're here for like 20 minutes already." **Miku offered while faking a laugh

**"Yeah, approved, I'll give you a thumbs up!" **The pink said in a sarcastic tone

As both of them head back to their classroom, Miku still can't get out of her head about Luka, why did she really want her to confess? Luka wasn't never been like this before? She would let her do what Miku wants rather than pushing her doing that she don't want to do , this is so different.

* * *

**"Class Dismissed!" **their professor announced and as Miku hears those magic words, immediately she stands up and was about to set her bag, Luka called her, **"Miku-chan! Go home already, I won't be able to walk with you today!" **she yelled then run outside their room. And Miku was left their dumbfounded **"E-eh?" **Miku don't like walking alone in her way home , she thinks that it was scary. She would rather go on a fiery way with someone than walking alone in a simple road.

While walking through the gate Miku wonders of how she will survive the walk.

_'It's been a long time since I walk alone. Ugh, I hate this!' _She thought with her eyes closed and two of her fingers below her chin

then suddenly an unexpected guy bumps into her, unfortunately Miku fell on the floor but good thing they're the only one at the way so no one notices that they fell

**"Miss! I'm sorry!" **a blonde guy suddenly offered his hand to her. At first she thought that it was the same guy who she sang with in the playground but wrong, it was a different guy, he has pins in his hair and unlike the other guy he doesn't have a long hair, she accepts it and say a thank you word for it

**"May I know your name miss?" **Miku jumped to the guy's question **"I'ts Miku, Miku Hatsune" **Miku answered

**"Miku? You're name is cute," **he said then look at Miku like scanning her **"and you too." **the guy with pins said and smiled **"I'm Rinto, nice meeting you milady." **Rinto said

**"Should I walk the young lady?" **Rinto asked one more, Miku declined she knew that she couldn't talk to strangers, but well she just did.

**"I respect the lady's decision, so I will go now." **Rinto bowed his head as a sign of his respect but before he go Miku asked a question

**"Have we talk before? You seem familiar." **the teal asks

**"Only Heaven knows." **The blonde replied with a grin

(/* End Of Flashback *\)

**"That Rinto guy! He's really familiar to me." **she said while rolling in her bed then suddenly a thunder struck her mind

**"R is the first letter of my childhood friend," **her eyes widened **"and also my first love!" **Miku blushed by her own words

**"So, R is for Rinto?" **Miku shook her head **"Ugh! I wish I never had an amnesia!"**

**"But nah.. , it really is impossible he can't be him."**

the teal said while wondering of how her childhood friend looks like then she take a sigh **"My childhood friend, Mr.R, my first love, I hope we can meet again." **Miku smiled.

Miku doesn't remember anything, she had an accident when she was 7 years old, all of her memories since that did fade, she can't remember anything except for a simple letter 'R' the first letter of the name of her first love

Miku was interrupted by her thoughts when her cellphone vibrates

* * *

* 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE *

First Love never Fades. Hart , Hart

Good Evening!~ Let's sleep now!

YOSH!

#GroupMessage

* * *

**"F-first Love N-n-nev-ver FADES!"** Miku let out a poker face **"Not true! I have my 2****nd**** love now!" **Miku said encouraging herself for her confession for Kaito Shion

**"Nah! I should sleep now!" **she shouted then put the blankets on her

* * *

**"Ugh, another long walk!"**

Miku groaned as she was walking on her way to her university, she passed to the playground where she and the mysterious guy met

_'If I sing there again will he join me?' _Miku thought, she closed her eyes trying to remember THAT feeling , THAT unknown but amazing feeling

**"I should be going now or I'll be late." **she said trying to let go of her thoughts about the mysterious blonde guy

**"That's whhyy I haattee sscchhooll!" ( That's why I hate school ) **she shouted while running on her way to school

* * *

Luka and Miku are already taking their lunches at the rooftop when Miku suddenly notice that she forgot her drinks at her house so she decided to buy from the vendor

**"Just get back here fast!" **Luka shouted

Miku went down to fetch her drinks and was about to get back to the rooftop when she heard some disturbing noises in an abandoned room

**"Uhh.. Len-sama, please more!" **A girl pleased to someone named Len

Naughty Miku peeked at them and she was surprised to see the mysterious guy and a woman who was sitting in his lap

The teal eyes widened to the next scene it was the blonde who was eating the girl

Miku turned her eyes away to them **"I'm sure it was his girlfriend" **Miku said and was about to take her leave when she heard the blonde speaks

**"We can't go far, you're still a minor, and also we're not even in a relationship." **the blonde says in a calm tone. Miku stopped walking

_They are not together yet they're doing that kind of things! _Miku thought

**"Len-sama, please! I'm begging you." **the girl pleased Len

Miku dropped the can of soda she bought at the vendor consciously letting out a load noise that both of them will sure hear it

They both stop on doing THAT, and Len looked at her

**"What did you saw!?" **Len asked Miku in surprised

**"Uhh.. I saw my can of soda fell." **Miku answered with an innocent face and a blinking eyes

**"Len-sama, whose that?" **The girl said in a worried tone and she looked at Miku

**"Oh, Miku-sempai!" **Miku looked at the girl who was calling her and she was shocked to see Aoki Lapis, a first year student

**"Aoki-chan-!" **Miku shouted but she was interrupted by Len, Miku should protest but Len held her arms tightly making Miku feel some pain and drag her to the back part of their school

**"L-let me go!" **Miku shouted so Len loosen his grip and confront Miku **"You saw us doing that right?" **Miku looked at him with innocence in her face

**"What do you mean by 'that'?" **she asked but obviously she knew what does the young man means

Miku looked at her watch faking a surprised face, **"It's almost time I should get back to our class now." **Miku said then run away from him actually Miku doesn't care if she'll be late or what all she wants is to get away from him

While running she passed to her soda that was completely useless now, **"Poor soda." **Miku whispered softly

Miku head back to their classroom and she found her bestfriend having a unwanted face, Miku tip-toed to her and hugs Luka, the pink in surprised jumped lightly in her sit

**"Sorry bestfriend! I left you in the rooftop alone!" **Miku apologized to Luka

The pink glared at the teal, **"Treat me an ice cream today, and I shall forgive you." **the pink said while smirking

**"Got it!" **Miku said

After that words their professor come inside the class room now, and of course Miku didn't listen to her prof. instead she doodled at the back of her notebook

**"Okay, so class dismissed!" **the prof. Announced, Miku picked her bag and now walking toward Luka **"So, shall we go now?" **Miku asked Luka

The pink nodded

Luka and Miku are now in the gate when Miku noticed Len waiting for someone at the gate, Curious Miku suddenly went out on a thought _'Maybe he's waiting for me.' _she shook her head, she thinks it was somewhat impossible so tries to pass him trying not to look that she just notice him

**"Hey!" **the blonde shouted trying to get Miku's attention, Miku didn't turn her head to him so Len grabbed Miku's arm

**"I've been waiting here for 30 minutes already, you should say sorry to me." **Len said while grinning

**"W-waiting f-for me?" **Miku in disbelief point herself. Luka noticed Miku and turned her head to the teal. **Eh, Miku you're dating a 2****nd**** year student? But I thought you like-" **before Luka continue her sentence Miku placed her hand to her bestfriend's mouth **"Hehe.." **Miku faked a laugh

**"Umm.. So, I promised that I'll walk her today," **Len said while looking at Luka, Miku was shocked by the blonde's words **"So shall we go now, Miku?" **Len said once more and placed his arm in Miku's shoulders. Miku didn't know why she didn't resist, so then they left Luka there dumbfounded

* * *

Himeyu: Yo! I love the next chapter! . I wonder what will happen to their walk ! XD

Lawl . XD Hmm . Anyway Thank You for reading the lame story! APPRECIATED! *^*


	4. Chapter 3 - Let's do the Operation!

**Forget the 2****nd**** Love Operation**

**Chapter 3 - **_**Let's do the operation!  
**_**  
**

"**Where are we going?" **Miku ask while wiggling her body to escape her shoulders from Len's arm. Len sigh, **"I'm gonna walk you today." **he said without looking at the teal. Miku stop on trying to escape in Len's arm but instead she stopped walking

Using her free right hand, she almost hit the blonde's head but Len dodge it. **"How stupid are you! My house is in that way!" **Miku said pointing to the other way

How stupid! He didn't even asked Miku where is her way, he just dragged him in nowhere.

Len smirked** "We're taking the long way, we need to talk." **Len explained to Miku, The teal smirked back, **"There is no long way here, if you're gonna walk me in this way, then let's just call this a day." **Miku announce and was about leave him, Len grabbed her left arm **"Don't leave me again, you're always leaving me, please?" **The blonde plead Miku wearing an awful face

Leaving? Always? As Miku knows she only leave the blonde once and that is when they were in the playground. but whatever his reason she looked at the blonde again,she don't know why but she can't resist him, his eyes, his hair , all of him, he's like a magnet and Miku is a steel, she feels like she was somewhat attracted to the young man, more than she could ever could.

**"Fine, let's go somewhere, where we can relax and have some chit-chat." **Miku said while trying to comfort the near-to-cry blonde,

_'He's such a crybaby' _Miku thought

Len nodded **"How bout the mall?" **he suggest but before Miku could reply he quickly drag Miku on their way to the mall

Running fast, she glance at the blonde, he's wearing a bright smile in his face, he's like a child and the type of Len that Miku saw at the playground and not the type of Len she saw flirting with Aoki Lapis. Miku smiled lightly, she doesn't know why she liked being with him but nevermind all she know that she likes being with him. PERIOD.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Haha! Len you're a loser!"**

Miku shouted and stick a tongue while putting her palm in her stomach trying to lessen her laugh. **"You lose in this game," **she put her arms in her waist and chin up **"Now, my ice cream!" **her eyes widened trying to scare Len

**"Ha,ha!" **Len faked a laugh **"Fine,"** he surrender **"wait for me there." **Len pointed to the waiting area near the arcade and left the tealette alone

Miku take a sigh and sat at the bench **"I forgot to tell him my favorite flavor." **Miku muttered and lower her head while waiting for the blonde

/{After 13 minters}\

**"Kami-sama! What's taking him too long!" **impatient Miku stands up to her sit and look for Len yet not leaving the waiting area

Swiftly, she turn around to look at the arcade and she was surprised to see Kaito Shion sitting alone in a bench

She dialed Luka's number and held her phone to her right ear

**"Oh Luka, answer the phone." **Miku prayed while circling her walk

**"Yes? This is Luka." - **the other line  
**"Luka! Kaito's here!" **Miku said while panicking a little  
**"Is Len still there?" **Luka asked  
**"He went somewhere to buy me an ice cream" **Miku said while pouting a little  
**"Is Kaito alone?" **Luka asked one more  
**"Uhh.. Yeah. What should I do?" **the teal asked  
Luka sigh **"It's your time Miku," **silence for 5 seconds **"You should confess to him now!" **Luka said in an excited tone  
without a reply, Miku hang the phone already

She take a sigh, she take a look at her surroundings, still no sign of Len

She take a sigh once more, a sweat dropped on her chin

She get the handkerchief out of her pocket and wipe her face softly

With nervous she approached the man sitting peacefully and eating his chocolate and vanilla ice cream

**"Oh, the girl with the unusual teal hair!" **Kaito said while pointing to Miku like a child

**"U-uhh, yeah, I have something to t-tell y-ou" **Miku said in an obvious nervous tone

Kaito wearing an confuse face asks **"Uhmm.. So what is it?" **he licks in his chocolate ice cream **"You're gonna confess too?" **Miku was surprise no, she was shocked by the man's words

How did he know? Is this the way he's rejecting her?

She didn't notice that she's already shaking and her right fist closed, a way to tell Kaito that he's right

Even though he already knew her purpose and was about to reject her, still, she's hoping that he might return her fragile feelings

**"E-e-eh?" **Miku said trying not to shed a tear

**"I'm sorry Hatsune-san, but I already had a girlfriend, uhh.. just yesterday." **Kaito explained

**"Sometimes I caught you uhh, err.. stalking or what do you call that to me so sorry." **he saidShe was staring to him with disbelief, she was just like that until she decided to turn her back to him and walk away

**"You're a wonderful woman Hatsune-san, you just need have some patience, I'm sure that he's already finding some way to tell you his feelings!" **he shouted like he knows Miku's future

Miku smiled with her tears atleast it's not a very down reject right? And yes, she feels like her love life is just starting that patience is just what she needs

Running, she feels that someone just grabbed her arms, she was hoping that it was Kaito but no, she saw a blonde with a ponytail in his back

She turn her head away, she don't want to see this guy her face, her hopeless and at the same time helpless face

Instead of saying a word, the blonde hugs the teal

Unconsciously she cries in his arms, without saying a word the blonde just patted her head and caressing her teal hair they were just like that until Len decided to ask her

**"What happened?" **he asked with a worried tone, the teal shook her head trying to find an excuse **"I'i'ts wa-as no-oth-hing." **she said between her sobs

"**Shhh." **he whispered **"You can tell me anything." **he said still not taking his hands away to the teal's hair **"Oh, I forgot, here," **the blonde pull something in the plastic bag revealing an ice cream cake

**"I think this thing will help you." **the girl accepted the ice cream cake **"Thank You!" **the girl said happily forgetting the situation in a second

**"Leek flavored! **The teal exclaimed happily **"I know that's your favorite soo, I bought that one." **he explained blushing a little. Miku smiled and pinched Len's right cheek **"O-ooww!" **Len cried, she stopped pinching his cheeks and smiled again **"I dunno I love pinching people's cheek." **she said pouting until she snapped back

**"Wait! How did you know that Leek is my favorite?! Don't tell me that you're stalking me?!" **Miku suspect with a disbelief face then she smirked **"I knew it you're a stalker." **she said while laughing evilly

It's the blonde's turn to have an evil smile **"In your stupid dreams." **he said while pushing Miku a little **"Ugghh, I hate you!" **Miku said in an irritated tone but obviously she was just joking

Miku stands up to her sit and dust her skirt **"I'll go now Mr. Stupid blonde." **she said then winked

Len let out a disgust face, Miku saw him and stick her tongue and walk away but she turned her head to him again **"Thanks for the ice cream, stalker!" **she said then waved her hands as a sign of goodbye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Instead of going home she went to her bestfriends's house to tell her what happened in her confession

**"Good evening Mrs. Megurine! Can I ask for Luka?" **Miku asked nicely trying to fake a smile. **"You're going overnight, Miku? Luka is in her room." **Luka's mother replied

Miku nodded and went to her bestfriend's room. Without knocking she quietly opened the pink door and try to scare her

But it turned out the other way **"Miku did he accept you!?" **Luka exclaimed happily but in an excited tone that made Miku jumped by her tone

Miku lowered her head **"Uhhmm.. No." **Miku said, a little embarrassed.

Luka hugged her Miku but instead of crying she pulled Luka away. **"I'm fine, you don't have to worry, I cried a thousand of tears already." **Miku said while smiling remembering the blonde's face

**"I just went here to uhh. let's say I don't wanna go home and I would like you to help me to uhh.. get over him." **Miku explained and bowed her head

**"Get over him, huh?" **Luka smirked **"I have a plan for that." **the pink said giving the teal a thumbs up

Miku tilt her head **"Eh? What's your plan?"**

**"Hmm, before that Miku, is Kaito your 1st****, 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** love?" **the pink asked

With a confuse face she answer her bestfriend **"Uhh.. My 2****nd**** love."**

**"OKAY! Let's do the 'Forget the 2nd**** Love Operation'!" **Luka exclaimed and do the power ranger pose that causes the teal to laugh her ass off

**"Damn Luka! Stop doing some weird poses!" **The pink said while rolling to the carpet at her bestfriend's room, the pink pout **"Atleast I made you laugh right?" **the pink said and the teal smiled by Luka's words

**"So, what's with this operation thingy?" **she asked while bitting her lower lip

The pink smile mischievously that makes the teal a little scared of her **"Let's start with this." **the pink said and look at her drawers and pull out something from it

**"A paper and a pen?" **Miku asked andLuka nodded

**"You're gonna make me write there? My feelings blah blah blah and crumble the paper and throw it?" **she smirked **"that's already old Luka." **the teal said and crossed her arms and chin up

Luka hit her head and cough **"That's not it!" **she laid the paper at the floor and acted that she's going to write there **"First, let's find a guy that suits your taste, hmm.. Answer my questions ." **the teal just nodded following the instruction of her bestfriend Luka

**"Ohh, do you prefer guys with long or short hair?" **- Luka  
**"I prefer the long, guys look hotter in long hair." **- Miku replied  
**"So you like guys that are hot and had a long hair, hmm." **Luka think of someone and she snapped

**"Kamui Gakupo! He's the one!" **Luka clapped her hands excitedly **"And I heard that he has a crush on you!" **Luka said

Miku stared at her with a bored expression

It's not like she doesn't like Gakupo, she likes him but not in a romantic way, he sure was Hot and had a long hair but his hair is too long and she doesn't like the color Purple/Violet.

Luka just rolled her eyes

**"Short or Tall?" **- Luka  
**"I actually don't mind the height but I prefer guys that are taller than me." **- Miku  
**"Singer or Dancer?" **- Luka  
**"Both." **the teal replied instantly

**"So in my research you're looking for a perfect guy that can Sing, dance and is handsome, there is no one like that Ms. Hatsune." **the pink smirked **"404 Error Not Found." **Luka said but the teal just stick her tongue

**"So what's your next question?" **Miku asked scratching her head

The pink playfully smiled

* * *

Himeyu: Konnichiwa! I dunno if the end of the chapter is okay or bad. :v Well, as you can see I changed the cover of this book XD It was horrible right? I think I should change it XD Their dress there are like for 80 years ago XD Hmm . so I was asking if I should really do :'D critics for the new cover is accepted well I think I need it ! XD

Anyway thank you for reading the nonsense story :v Well , it's nonsense cause the authors don't have any sense O.O *W*

But really thank you !


End file.
